The Tomorro
by swirling mist
Summary: It's the night before the big battle and Harry is having his last thoughts about life itself. He realises their is not much time left and he finally must express his feelings for a certain someone he loves before it's too late.reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Harry stood alone. The wind swept through his hair as he looked out over the lake. He couldn't help think how he might never get the chance to feel this calming sensation. The sun glowed a pink orange glow that seemed to bright for Harry but he looked into it anyways. His eyes had dark circles underneath his lids. His face was paler than it usually was and his dark hair made it even worse. But the change that stood out most on Harry was his violent emerald eyes. They no longer shone with the brightness and cheeriness they once held. They were now dark, like someone who had seen way too much in their lifetime. Harry pulled his robes closer to himself as a particular cold blast of wind ruffled them. Harry's mind flitted to an image of his two best friends. How would they take the news?Especially Hermione. Always the worry wort. And Ron. Always the humurous one... but bad news struck him hard. He knew that after the event that was about to happen his life could change in two different ways. He knew it would also effect the people who knew him. Who cared for him. Weeks of training with Dumbledore and the other Order members had prepared him for what was to come but the thought that he might now too little kept nagging him in the back of his brain, like it was teasing him to extent of insanity.

It was getting late and Harry had to tell his friends who sat back in gryffindor common room, laughing together. He took one last peek at the setting sun. Etching it into his brain in case he never sees such a beautiful wonder in his life again, and left the lakeside to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for what he hoped, was not the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked into Gryffindor Common Room with a heavy heart, as he saw his two friends sitting on the scarlet sofa near the fire. 'Their favorite spot', Harry thought to himself. He walked across the threshold and sat down in the love seat opposite them. Hermione spoke up first.

" Harry what's wrong? You look torn." She said. Harry couldn't help thinking how torn he was, and how torn he would be in the upcoming days. Harry couldn't help it. A cool, pool of wetness pooled under his eyes. The sting hurt so bad. Immediately Hermione and Ron rushed to him.

" Harry mate, what's wrong." Ron asked in very worried tone.

"I...I have to tell you guys something important." Harry said.

" Well tell us Harry, you know you can trust us." Hermione repeated to him for the millionth time that year.

Harry sat there for several minutes debating with himself on exactly what he should mention and what he shouldn't. Hermione and Ron were beginning to wonder wether he was going to tell them or not. Finally Harry spoke up.

" You guys know how Dumbledore sent for me today during potions right? Well I… I'm going to…to…face…Voldermort. He notified Dumbledore that he wants the fight in a couple of days. It's all going to come down to the prophecy. The War started last year. This is the final stage. He wants me killed sooner than expected."

Hermione and Ron were stunned speechless. No one said a word for at least twenty minutes. Finally Hermione's water works came. Harry saw Ron tear too. Hermione got up and embraced Harry with all the effort she had. Harry could smell her strawberry scented hair as he held her tight. Ron joined in the embrace as darkness settled in around them with only the fire for company. They stood wrapped in each others arms for many minutes, each one wanting to savour the moment, for it could be the only memory left for one of them.

" Harry," Hermione cried. "Don't leave us."

" I have to Hermione. It's the only way to save you and Ron and everyone in our world. I'm going to be sacrificed and I'm doing it willingly."

Harry's crush on Hermione started last year. He was certain now of how much he loved her. He was going to tell her too. If these were to be his last moments on earth he was going to make them worth everything.

" I'm going to sleep off tonight." Ron said hanging his head. " I'll see you in the morning. Especially you Harry." Ron got up and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

Harry was left sitting with his Hermione all alone. Harry went to lay down on the couch. His muscles were aching and he didn't fancy much climbing the stairs to go to bed.

" Harry?" a voice from beside him said.

"Yeah Hermione?"

" What are you going to do?"

" Fight as hard ad I can and see where that takes me." Harry said bravely and quietly.

"Harry if you ….if you…."

" It's alright you can say it."

" If you're going to die, I need to do something before I regret it."

" Erm…okay?"

Hermione leaned over Harry. She was so close Harry could feel her warm breath on his lips. She touched her lips with his. This was the moment Harry dreamed of. This was what he was waiting for, for the past year and a half. This is what he wanted.

Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. His heart was beating a mile a minute as Hermione ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened immediately. He wanted to taste her and remember it for as long as he would live. Hermione finally separated from him and he groaned in protest.

" I didn't know you felt the same way I did." Hermione said breathlessly.

" I have for a long time now." Harry said. This was the first time he expressed something of his past in a long time. He just wanted to hold her and kiss her again.

" Harry, I think I should head to bed." Hermione told him.

" can I com with you?" Harry asked. He wanted to be as close to Hermione as possible. She was ever the only one to cure his nightmares when they slept in the same room.

" come on." She said.

Hermione led a very tired Harry to the head girls room for a very, very needed sleep.


End file.
